


Guilt of the guitar

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Guilt, Guitars, Music, Romance, Short One Shot, Sweet, hello happy world - Freeform, light kaomisa, young Misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus
Summary: Super quick, light Kaomisa one-shot!Enjoy :)





	Guilt of the guitar

“How did you get your Bass Hagumi?” Kokoro’s chirpy tone rang through the studio whilst she looked over the Bass guitar, admiring its shape and beauty. 

 

“Oh I went to the Circle store with a clear vision in mind, saw how it looked and it just stood out amongst the rest of them, seemed great for us and its look.” Hagumi beamed with happiness and threw her hands up in the air, almost knocking over the guitar and sending the valuable instrument crashing into Kaoru’s long arms. 

 

She smiled innocently and rubbed the back of her neck in a mock apology to which Kaoru just smiled lightly and placed it back against the guitar stand, her hand flourishing in the air in her usual dramatic gesture. 

 

“Ah not to worry my dearest kitten, for my reflexes are as sharp as a cats so it was no problem for me.” Misaki rolled her eyes at this and the others just smiled non committedly at her, letting her carry on ramble to herself in the background but Misaki quickly had an idea and turned to Kaoru who was sat on a drum stood, ranting away at how she never called herself a kitten and how surely that was objectifying other girls in the process. 

 

“Hey Kaoru, how did you get your guitar? I don’t remember seeing you buy it or even hearing about it until you just suddenly turned up with it.” Misaki had noticed that the more she went on, the more she saw Kaoru’s face get deeper and deeper into a state where she seemed lost in thought and upset. 

 

“Kaoru?” The group all chirped in with worry and concern the minute her lips started to quiver and her legs grew before she quickly paced out of the room and the door shutting to a close was the only sound left behind. The room was silent with confusion all but Kokoro who quietly took a large breath in and sharpened her face into a much more serious and exaggerated form, a rare sight from the euphorically happy girl. She gestured for the rest of the girls to gather round so they can be explained to. 

 

“Okay so I gave Kaoru the guitar when I invited her to the band because she explained to me that she didnt have a lot of money, living on her own and things but she doesn't like people knowing because it ruins her look.” Kokoro’s face calmed and she returned to her regular happy self, momentarily forgetting that Kaoru was sat outside, upset and embarrassed by something that was clearly a sensitive subject. Kanon, Hagumi and Kokoro all broke away, content with the answer and happy to let that be what it was and let Kaoru calm down but Misaki wasn't, Misaki had the same sort of upbringing and she needed Kaoru to know that it wasn't something to be ashamed of, if anything, it only makes her stronger and more resilient to what life would bring her, which is a trait many people would beg for. 

 

“Stay here.” Misaki simply stated as she left the room, her tone harsh and demanding but instantly softening the second she saw Kaoru on the floor, her knees up to her shoulders and arms wrapped tight around them, all with a vice like, white knuckled grip keeping them in place. Misaki’s instant caring nature, which is only ever shown with Kaoru and her sister, kicked in and she instantly bent down to her level, her hand reaching to rub slow, steady circles on her back noticing how she constantly tensed up, Misaki halted for a moment before realising that it was just her nature in such a intimate position so she carried on. They sat like that for a few more minutes until Kaoru ever so slowly lifted her head, tears falling from her eyes and leaving hot streaky marks down her cheeks, accentuating the red flush that covered her, more than likely from being in such a position for so long. Letting out an understanding sigh, she sat down next to her, back pressed against the cold, stone wall sending a shock down her spine which heavily contrasted with the heat that was radiating from the tall girl next to her. 

 

“Hey Kaoru, look don't worry! My parents had to work two extra jobs to get me my DJ decks. You think I don't feel guilty?” Misaki softly nudged into the side of Kaoru’s rib and let out a small laugh as she saw a smile crack upon Kaoru’s face before quickly evaporating. 

 

Misaki remembered that day like it was only a year ago. She had been seven at the time, ten years ago now which scared her deeply in a way she didnt want to think about. Her parents had been woken up at 3AM by a tiny Misaki screaming that Santa had arrived, a loud groan was heard from under the covers before they whipped them open and pulled Miskai under, tickling her small frame, high pitch squeal joining the pretend monster noises. Once they had gotten downstairs, the parents had stopped her mid run and opened the spare room door only for her to find the DJ desks that had been at the top of her Christmas list that year. She walked up to them in awe on her tiptoes, the desks were about ten centimeters too tall for her but that didnt matter, the second her hand touched a dial and it made its first noise, she saw her future before her. Coming back to reality, Kaoru had opened up a little more, arms now at her side, ideally playing with the carpet beneath her in an attempt to stay patient and to think of what words she would say next.

 

“But it’s about 55,000 yen… And that was family, not friends.” Kaoru settled to look back down at the floor again after starting her sentence out looking right into Misaki’s steel grey eyes. 

 

“Kaoru, I don't know what the situation is, I really don't but listen to me, we are your family, through and through, it doesn't matter. We want you here and she helped a little to get you here. I’m not trying to tell you how to feel but you're all that matters to us and it's all that should matter to you.” Misaki tried her best to make Kaoru understand and convey exactly what she was trying to say and by the shine in her eyes and the rose in her cheeks, she fully understood exactly what was said. 

 

Suddenly and without any warning, Kaoru stood up, faster than she should have and lost her balance, falling against the wall and regaining it before gesturing for Misaki to stand up with her. Misaki never liked being directly stood next to or in front of Kaoru with their 13 cm height difference, being very self conscience of that, it made her feel inferior but as Kaoru liked to put it, small but mighty. The thought made Misaki smile as she stood up and was instantly enveloped by Kaoru’s long and slender arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer and closer by the second so that her face was now resting at chest height against Kaoru. It felt weird at first, she was never hugged so was her hard exterior but eventually she wrapped her own arms around Kaoru’s body and hugged her back. Out of the corner of their eyes they could see all of the other band mates pressed up against the window of the studio and whooping at the event. That soon embarrassed both of them far too much to carry on and pulled apart, staring at each other straight in the eyes, lost in each second, each intermingling with the next before the soft lips of kaoru let slip words of velvet, a small and gracious-

 

“Thank you Misaki” And a wink that seemed to move in slow motion, sent Misaki’s heart flying once more. 


End file.
